


Un Coeur d'acier tout sucre, tout miel

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Minor Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Alors qu'il sort des courses, Kiyoshi découvre un Murasakibara perdu devant la superette. Il décide de l'héberger chez lui, le temps de savoir pourquoi il a fugué et lui faire découvrir par la même occasion l'importance de certaines choses. Malheureusement, il doit aussi gérer un harcèlement qui prend de plus en plus d'ampleur. Yaoi. MuraKiyo, KuroKaga.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, voici une petite fic une crack pair (pour changer) écrit sur un coup de tête (comme d'hab'). Je suis désolée du retard mais j'ai des soucis en ce moment donc je tente d'écrire petit à petit pour me réhabituer à mon rythme. Pour me faire pardonner, il y a un petit lemon dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture :)

C'était bientôt l'été.

Malheureusement la saison des pluies le précédait toujours et entre les averses torrentielles, les vents, rafales et autres typhons sans oublier cette humidité moite à souhait, Teppei Kiyoshi ne put se reposer tranquillement.

Certes sa rééducation se passait bien, il pouvait ainsi assister Riko pour les entrainements de l'équipe néanmoins la douleur présente dans son genou le tançait par temps humide. Le brun commençait alors à comprendre son grand-père quand il maudissait ce mauvais temps en haranguant que ces foutues pluies s'amusaient à réveiller son arthrose.

Cependant, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de partir avec sa grand-mère pour des vacances à la station balnéaire d'Atami. Teppei avait gagné deux tickets de voyage à la lotterie donc il leur avait proposé de partir à sa place et d'en profiter. Ils avaient passé la majorité de leur temps à l'élever et à veiller sur lui alors ils méritaient aussi de sortir un peu. Toutefois, leur absence causa un petit souci qu'il remarqua une fois que ce fut l'heure du diner : comment allait-il faire pour cuisiner?

Habituellement, c'était sa grand-mère qui s'en occupait et lui-même se jugeait comme une catastrophe ambulante. Moins que Riko, il se reprocha intérieurement de la considérer comme telle même si c'était malheureusement le cas, mais quand même... "Autant acheter un bentô tout fait au conbini, se dit-il en soupirant.

Il pleuvait å verse dehors mais il valait mieux être trempé que de mourir de faim. Teppei se demandait distraitement s'il ne pouvait pas appeler Izuki à la place mais il ne souhaitait pas les déranger, sa famille et lui. Il s'imposait déjà lors du petit-déjeûner, il n'allait pas le faire non plus pour le diner. Le numéro 7 de Seirin prit son porte-feuille dans la chambre, mit ses baskets à l'entrée puis il prit son parapluie et quitta la maison une fois la porte fermée à clé.

Même si des gouttes d'eau continuaient de tomber, le vent s'était arrêté à son grand soulagement. Toutefois, il continuait à avoir mal mais il n'essaya de ne pas y penser et préféra plutôt penser à quoi acheter. Le brun arriva à la supérette où il acheta le nécessaire : du riz, des condiments parce qu'il n'y en avait plus et des onigiris, des pots de crême glacée pour le dessert ainsi que des paniers-repas déjà préparés pour ne pas incendier la cuisine. La prochaine fois, je demanderai à Kagami de me donner des cours, se dit-il en pensée au moment de passer à la caisse.

Teppei détestait trop dépendre des autres et s'il voulait être plus indépendant, il valait mieux qu'il se mette à développer son autonomie maintenant. Il était déjà en terminale et même si, contrairement à Hyûga et Riko, il ne souhaitait pas poursuivre ses études en fac, le brun envisageait quand même quitter le domicile parental et trouver un travail. Ses grands-parents en avaient suffisament fait pour lui et puis... Une silhouette assise et avachie contre la vitre du magasin l'alerta une fois sorti de la superette.

Un des employés tentait d'ailleurs de converser avec la personne afin qu'il s'en aille mais sa carrure de mastodonte et sa chevelure violette dissimulant son visage semblait l'intimider plus qu'autre chose. Teppei le rassura en avançant vers eux tout en ignorant la douleur présente dans son genou. "Tout va bien. Je le connais, fit-il en se mettant face à Murasakibara qui leva la tête sans mot dire. Ses prunelles violines se mirent à le fixer avec hostilité.

Le pauvre est trempé, remarqua le brun à la vue des mèches humides et du t-shirt blanc qui lui collait à la peau, que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit comme ça? "Allons chez moi pour que tu puisses te sécher, proposa-t-il alors en lui prenant la main.

Comme il s'en doutait, Murasakibara la rejeta aussi sec. "Tu vas attraper mal si tu restes comme ça, insista-t-il alors en la reprenant de nouveau, et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire, je viens de m'acheter des pots de glace. Ce serait triste si je les mangeais tout seul."

Le géant se leva alors en bougonnant :"Je viens justd avec toi pour la glace, c'est tout.

\- Bien sûr, accepta Teppei en lui souriant tout en lachant sa main. Il valait mieux partir dans son sens pour l'instant, il verrait le reste après.

Ils partirent ensuite en direction de chez lui où le brun guida le plus jeune jusque dans la salle de bain une fois à l'intérieur pour faire couler un bain. "Voilà la salle de bain, déclara-t-il en remplissant la baignoire, tu peux te réchauffer dans le bain le temps que je te cherche des affaires." Le ventre d'Atsushi se mit alors à gargouiller. "J'ai faim.

\- On mangera dès que tu auras pris ton bain, insista Teppei d'un ton plus sévère en lui tendant une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie les cheveux, hors de question que tu choppes un rhume." Le géant toisa Kiyoshi en fronçant les sourcils. Pour qui il se prenait? "Tu n'es pas Muro-chin pour me parler comme ça, grommela-t-il en lui prenant quand même la serviette des mains pour se frictionner sa tête avant d'éternuer.

Teppei secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment Himuro arrivait à gérer ses caprices. D'ailleurs... " Comment se fait-il que tu sois tout seul? Tu attendais Himuro?" Il savait que c'était faux mais il voulut voir comment Murasakibara allait réagir à sa question. Sa réponse ne le surprit guère. "Ce sont pas tes oignons, grogna le pivot de Yousen avant de se déshabiller sous ses yeux sans la moindre gêne, je vais prendre mon bain.

\- D'accord, je vais mettre ton linge dans le séchoir en attendant, fit Teppei en prenant la pile de linge trempée avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour aller à la buanderie à coté. Il put ainsi extirper le téléphone portable de Murasakibara de la poche de son jean mouillé et découvrir ainsi que celui-ci était éteint. Il l'alluma après avoir mis les affaires dans le séchoir et s'aperçut de cette manière du nombre d'appels manqués. Quelques uns étaient de Himuro, un autre venait de Kuroko, un autre de Midorima et enfin le dernier provenait d'Akashi. "C'est bien ce que je pensais, se dit le brun en fermant le clapet du téléphone portable.

Murasakibara avait probablement du se disputer avec Himuro et ce dernier avait dû avertir leur entourage peu après que celui-ci eut pris la fuite. Teppei se souvint du visage de ce dernier à l'entrée de la superette peu avant qu'il le rejette. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi désemparé. "Que faire?, se demanda-t-il en fixant le téléphone portable, si j'appelle Himuro maintenant, il serait capable de le chercher chez moi mais je doute que c'est ce que souhaite Murasakibara maintenant." Il réfléchit. "Autant le prévenir de manière indirecte."

Le brun en profita pour prendre une serpillère dans la buanderie pour sécher un peu l'entrée puis alla dans sa chambre entre temps afin de prendre son téléphone. Le son des clapotis qu'il put entendre dans la salle de bain montrait que Murasakibara avait l'air de bien se détendre. Tant mieux, pensa Teppei avec un sourire qui se mua vite en une mine soucieuse, mais je me demande bien pourquoi Murasakibara a décidé de fuguer.

Il le savait très enfantin, capricieux et paresseux mais pas au point de faire ce genre de choses. "Bah, Himuro me l'expliquera vite, dit-il en cherchant dans son téléphone le numéro de Kagami. L'entrainement du club de basket devait être fini depuis maintenant quelques heures et connaissant l'ace de Seirin, nul doute qu'il était avec Kuroko en ce moment...

... Mmmm, Tetsuya, gémit Taiga en se mordant les lèvres de plaisir tout en mouvant son bassin. Il se mit à sourire à l'écoute des petits gémissements sous lui. Tetsuya était si adorable avec ses pommettes rosies et ses yeux azurs embués par le plaisir qu'il ressentait, c'était rare de le voir s'exprimer autant. Rare et d'autant plus précieux pour le roux qui continua de se déhancher à califourchon sur son mignon petit fantome, accueillant sa virilité gonflée en lui, se délectant de cette présence en se léchant les lèvres.

Comme l'entrainement avait été plutôt drastique aujourd'hui, Taiga avait décidé de prendre les choses en main afin que Tetsuya ne puisse s'épuiser davantage. De même, ça ne le gênait pas d'être le dominé tant qu'il pouvait procurer du plaisir à sa chère ombre. Son petit ami l'admirait avec cet amour et cette dévotion qui lui allaient toujours droit au coeur. "Tai...ga, haleta Tetsuya en posant ses mains sur les hanches du plus grand, je veux..."

Taiga manqua de crier en sentant le membre de Tetsuya palpiter encore plus. Lui-même était aussi à sa limite. " Vas-y, darling. Make me come." Son amant imprima alors un rythme plus saccadé, les faisant venir tous les deux avec un mouvement plus puissant. Le roux se retira alors doucement et enleva le préservatif usagé pour le jeter à la poubelle. Il rejoignit ensuite son cher et tendre au lit où il se mit à la caliner pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. "Ça va? Pas trop fatigué?, s'enquit alors Taiga avec une inquiétude qui fut vite dissipée par un tendre sourire de la part de Tetsuya.

\- Tout va bien, répondit doucement le joueur fantome, par contre..." Il prit son téléphone portable pour l'allumer et découvrit un appel en absence ainsi que trois messages : un de Kiyoshi, un de Midorima-kun et un autre d'Akashi-kun. "Alors là, c'est en effet un gros problème.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, lui demanda Taiga en se redressant un peu tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu rallumes ton téléphone, lui suggéra Tetsuya tout en lisant le message, apparemment Murasakibara a fugué et il est chez Kiyoshi. Il te demande de prévenir Himuro et de lui dire qu'il s'occupe du problème.

\- Je vais appeler Tatsuya pour lui demander ce qui se passe, répliqua Taiga en allumant son téléphone, mais qu'est-ce qui a pu passer par la tête de Murasakibara?

\- Akashi-kun m'a justement envoyé un message pour m'expliquer la situation, répondit Tetsuya en posant son portable, apparemment, il a des soucis avec ses parents en ce moment.

\- Je vois, fit le roux en cherchant le numéro de Himuro, je vais rassurer Himuro alors. Tu peux rappeler Kiyoshi?

\- Je compte le faire et appeler aussi Midorima-kun pour apaiser son inquiétude."

Taiga hocha la tête en appelant Tatsuya de son coté. Il espérait que Kiyoshi arrive à supporter ce géant puéril.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture :)

Atsushi ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour découvrir un plafond qui lui était inconnu. La pluie tombait encore dehors, une chaleur humide régnait dans la pièce. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation poisseuse qu'il ressentait avec la transpiration qui collait ses vêtements à la peau. Un autre bain s'imposait mais d'abord... "Chuis où, moi?, grommela-t-il en s'asseyant lentement sur le futon.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent petit à petit en mémoire. "Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Je me suis cassé du camp d'entrainement, fit-il en plongeant la main dans ses cheveux légèrement humides à cause de la sueur, parce que Muro-chin m'a engueulé." Enfin, engueuler n'était pas le bon mot mais ils s'étaient surtout disputés.

"Tes parents t'ont dit ça parce qu'ils se font du souci pour toi, Atsushi."

" Ouais, tu parles, maugréa le pivot de Yousen en retombant dans les draps. Il fixait de nouveau le plafond. Kiyoshi l'avait ramené chez lui où il avait pris son bain, mangé un bon pot de glace avant de s'endormir après que le brun lui eut montré sa chambre et pour une fois, il avait été content de le revoir. Au moins, Muro-chin et les autres allaient le laisser tranquille. Enfin, si cet abruti de Kiyoshi ne les avaient pas appelés. "S'il fait ça, je l'écrabouille, bougonna Atsushi en se recouvrant de nouveau pour dormir quand une odeur rance et acre lui fit froncer les narines. "Mais c'est quoi cette odeur?, se demanda-t-il de mauvaise humeur en se levant brusquement, ça pue. On dirait les égoûts, là."

Il se précipita vers la source de cette senteur immonde pour découvrir un Kiyoshi totalement désemparé aux fourneaux, le tablier maculé d'une substance gélatineuse maronnatre (probablement de la soupe miso ratée) et un bol de riz calciné dans la main.

Bien qu'Atsushi le trouvait plutôt mignon avec cette attitude perdue, il fut trop en colère de voir autant de gaspillage pour s'y focaliser. " Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?, le questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, et c'est quoi tout ce bordel?, ajouta-t-il à la vue de la pile de vaisselle, et surtout d'ustensiles sales dans l'évier.

Teppei se sentit de plus en plus gêné sous le regard inquisiteur de Murasakibara. Lui qui voulait être un bon hôte. "Euuuh comme tu peux le voir, je... J'essayais de préparer le petit déjeûner, bafouilla-t-il avec un sourire embarassé, d'habitude, je le prends chez mon ami Izuki mais comme tu es là..." Je vais demander à Kagami des cours intensifs, poursuivit-il en pensée, honteux d'être une telle catastrophe en cuisine.

A sa grande surprise, Murasakibara ne fit aucune reflexion. Il regarda à la place dans le placard et dans le frigo pour prendre des oeufs, du poisson en conserve et les légumes qui restaient. Teppei le regarda mettre ensuite du riz dans l'autocuiseur en le réglant rapidement quand la voix ronchonne de ce dernier le coupa dans sa contemplation :"Fais la vaisselle pendant que je m'occupe de la bouffe. Voir autant de nourriture gâchée, ça me saoule."

Teppei se sentit encore plus coupable mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort là-dessus. Néanmoins, ce que lui proposa Murasakibara le surprit plus qu'autre chose. "Je vais te montrer comment faire ce soir...si tu me laisses rester ici, termina-t-il à voix basse en faisant une petite moue. Il ne voulait pas revoir Muro-chin et les autres maintenant.

\- C'est ce qui est prévu, le tranquilisa Teppei avec un sourire bienveillant, j'ai prévenu Himuro, Midorima, Kuroko et Akashi afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Par contre, ce ne sera que pour une semaine uniquement. Ma famille revient des vacances la semaine prochaine." Le camp d'entrainement de Murasakibara se déroulait pendant trois semaines à Tokyo, ce qui serait amplement suffisant. Himuro lui avait raconté les grandes lignes et il ferait tout pour régler cette histoire.

Il avait beau être un sempai exemplaire pour ses cadets à Seirin, il pouvait le faire aussi avec Murasakibara même si ce dernier avait plus l'air de le détester qu'autre chose. Cependant, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable lorsque celui-ci bredouilla un "merci" en fuyant son regard, les joues légèrement roses, tel un enfant trop timide pour le dire directement.

Ça lui donnerait aussi l'occasion de mieux le connaitre.

Atsushi, de son coté, se demandait pourquoi son coeur s'était mis à battre plus rapidement quand Kiyoshi lui avait souri. J'ai pas couru pourtant, se dit-il avant de poser les yeux sur le genou bandé du pivot de Seirin. Pour la première fois, Atsushi se sentit triste pour quelqu'un. Certes, il ne comprenait toujours pas trop cette histoire d'efforts qui payaient mais... Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'aimait pas voir les gens tristes.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il continuait de jouer à ce sport trop facile pour lui.

Et Kiyoshi devait l'être en ce moment.

Tout ça à cause d'un connard qui adorait détruire les rêves des autres. Hanamiya me file la gerbe, pensa-t-il avant de se rembrunir en se remémorant des larmes de Muro-chin lors de la Winter Cup, c'est vrai que j'étais un peu comme lui avant.

La question de Kiyoshi le tira de ses réminescences :"Tout va bien, Murasakibara?, lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude en posant la main sur son front.

\- Ouais, je veux faire à manger, répondit Atsushi en retirant vivement celle-ci, il reste des couverts propres?

\- Oui, je vais te les montrer, fit Teppei en retirant son tablier.

Le pivot de Yousen grommela intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il cette douleur bizarre au coeur à chaque fois que Kiyoshi lui souriait? Et maintenant, il commençait à avoir chaud depuis que celui-ci lui avait touché le front. Je dois avoir attrapé un rhume à force de rester sous la pluie hier, en conclut-il en baillant quand son ventre se mit à gargouiller, bouaah, j'ai la dalle. Autant faire à bouffer.

Teppei termina assez rapidement la vaisselle et en profita pour mettre les couverts le temps que Murasakibara termine de préparer le petit déjeûner. Une odeur appétissante sortit de la cuisine quelques minutes après. "Mmmm, ça sent bon.

\- C'est prêt, déclara Atsushi avec lassitude en posant une poëlle avec une omelette présente dedans ainsi qu'une assiette avec des émiettés de poisson parfaitement présentés accompagnés de légumes assaisonnés., je vais chercher le riz, termina-t-il en repartant dans la cuisine.

Le brun fut admiratif devant les plats posés devant lui : non seulement Murasakibara avait réussi à cuisiner rapidement mais il avait aussi fait attention à la présentation. Kuroko lui avait raconté un jour que le pivot de Yousen avait tendance à réussir parfaitement ce qu'il entreprenait quand il était motivé. En clair, sa passion, c'est la nourriture en général, constata Teppei en se mettant à table, pas seulement les sucreries.

Il esquissa un sourire. J'ai une piste. Atsushi se mit en face de son hôte et commença à dévorer son petit déj' une fois que Kiyoshi et lui s'étaient servis du riz. Mmmm, son omelette était un peu fade pourtant le brun n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser. "C'est délicieux, entendit-il dire, l'omelette et les légumes ont une petite touche sucrée, ça change un peu.

\- Ch'aime pas quand chst trop chalé, déclara Atsushi la bouche pleine en mâchant ses légumes, cha donne choif en pluche.

\- En tous cas, je dois dire que tu es un vrai cordon bleu, le félicita Teppei en lui souriant, tu ferais un excellent cuisinier plus tard."

Atsushi posa ses baguettes et fixait son assiette en contemplant le bout d'omelette à moitié entamée, l'air pensif. Il s'était disputé avec ses parents à ce sujet, ces derniers se plaignant de son manque d'initiative quant à son avenir. "Tu es déjà en première, lui avait dit son père, il faut que tu y penses sérieusement." Ce genre de réflexions l'avait gonflé : tout d'abord s'il avait choisi de faire du basket du temps de Teiko, c'était parce que sa soeur lui avait suggéré d'en faire avec son gabarit, insinuant ainsi qu'il n'était taillé que pour ce genre de choses.

Certes, Atsushi avait de bonnes notes en cours mais contrairement aux autres membres de sa fratrie, il n'avait aucun but dans la vie. Alors que ses parents lui avaient foutu la pression avec ça, il avait vu rouge et Muro-chin ne l'avait pas aidé dans ce sens. "Je sais pas, répliqua-t-il avec tristesse, je n'y ai pas pensé."

Au lieu de lui faire la morale comme ses proches, Kiyoshi eut une réponse différente à son égard, une réponse qui le rassura au fond de lui autant qu'elle l'apaisa. "Tu as encore le temps, Murasakibara, lui murmura Teppei en lui caressant affectueusement la tête, fais les choses à ton rythme, tu trouveras certainement ce que tu veux faire même si ce n'est pas maintenant."

Atsushi le regarda ensuite retirer la main avec hésitation, bouche-bée avant de se mettre à rougir un peu à la vue de son sourire. Et je recommence à avoir chaud, pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? "Ouais, t'as peut-être raison, répondit-il avec humeur en pressant les lèvres avant de recommencer à manger pour montrer que la discussion était close.

Teppei respecta son silence et poursuivit à son tour son repas jusqu'au moment où son téléphone sonna dans la poche de son survêtement. Il l'avait prévenu Riko et Hyûga qu'il ne venait pas à l'entrainement aujourd'hui tout en leur demandant d'envoyer un message si jamais il y avait un souci. Malheureusement, ce ne fut ni l'un, ni l'autre. Le brun effaça rapidement le message sans le lire.

Atsushi le remarqua. "Un problème?, lui demanda-t-il après avoir avalé un peu de riz.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit Kiyoshi avec un sourire un peu trop crispé à son goût.

\- T'es sûr?, insista-t-il en mangeant un peu de poisson. Même si les sourires de Kiyoshi le rendaient étrange, il n'aimait pas celui qu'il venait de voir à l'instant.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tenta de le rassurer Teppei en se levant, je vais faire un peu de thé." Il se dirigea ensuite dans la cuisine où il poussa un long soupir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui envoyait ce genre de messages. Des insultes, des provocations voire des propositions douteuses avec plein de sous-entendus. Et quand ce n'était pas au téléphone, c'était par courrier.

Teppei faisait tout pour rassurer ses grands-parents en leur disant que les lettres provenaient d'anciens camarades de collège mais il ne se cachait pas que ça devenait usant à la longue. Le numéro 7 de Seirin regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine pour s'apercevoir qu'il faisait beau en ce moment, chose rare en cette saison des pluies. "On fera une petite promenade, dit-il en contemplant les rayons de soleil qui se profilaient depuis la fenêtre, ça me changera les idées."

Ainsi, Murasakibara serait plus détendu. Une douce chaleur envahit son coeur à la pensée d'être en sa compagnie plus longtemps. Déjà que tout à l'heure, il s'était retenu de le prendre dans ses bras à la vue de ses réactions si mignonnes, il fallait qu'il se contrôle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se revoit pour la dernière partie avec lemon. A bientôt. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, voici la suite. Comme elle est plus longue que prévu, je la scinde en deux. De toute façon, je suis en train d'écrire le lemon en ce moment donc la fin sera pour demain ou après-demain. Je suis aussi désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu des soucis de santé et des affaires familiales à régler entre temps.
> 
> A part ça, merci powerpuff-girl543 pour ta review. Le MuraKiyo n'est pas mon OTP mais écrire dessus est un petit défi que je me suis lancée pour changer un peu vu que mis à part du MuraMuro et du MuraMido, je n'ai écrit sur aucun autre ship avec Murasakibara (et puis lire des doujinshis sur ce couple n'a pas aidé non plus). Ça permet aussi d'écrire sur des couples plus rares dans le fandom et de les faire découvrir pour les personnes qui ne connaissent pas. Bonne lecture. :)

Le lendemain matin au réveil, Atsushi contemplait le plafond en se disant qu'il avait bien aimé la première journée. Kiyoshi l'avait amené dans un parc l'après-midi où il avait pu déguster une glace qu'ils avaient acheté dans un stand situé non loin de l'espace vert. Les enfants avaient eu tendance à le fixer d'un air ébahi probablement à cause de sa grande taille avant qu'il ne se mette à jouer avec eux sous l'oeil bienveillant de son hote. "Je suis surpris de voir que tu t'entendes aussi bien avec les enfants, lui avait alors confié Kiyoshi lorsqu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour.

\- Bah, je suis pas le seul, avait-il déclaré placidement, Kuro-chin est pareil.

\- Ah bon, Kuroko?, s'était ensuite étonné le brun, quoique, ça ne m'étonne pas venant de lui."

Il lui avait ensuite souri en lui prenant la main, ce qui l'avait encore rendu bizarre. Son coeur s'était mis de nouveau à battre très vite et il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. En tous cas, Atsushi se souvint encore de la sensation de la main de Kiyoshi dans la sienne. Grande et toute chaude. Ç'avait été très agréable.

Le pivot de Yousen fut pris d'un baillement. Ouaaah, chuis encore crevé, moi. Atsushi se réfugia donc sous son drap afin de s'endormir de nouveau quand soudain... "Debout, là-dedans!" Sa couverture lui fut brutalement retirée. "Allez, il faut préparer le petit déjeûner, fit Kiyoshi avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu peux le faire tout seul, grogna Atsushi en tentant de lui reprendre la couverture, t'as bien réussi à préparer le diner hier soir, non?

\- Parce que tu m'as bien aidé, répliqua Teppei avec bonne humeur, et c'est plus amusant de cuisiner à deux, poursuivit-il en lui prenant la main, allez, viens." Atsushi se leva à contrecoeur en se demandant pourquoi il le laissait faire. En temps normal, il l'aurait rejeté en bougonnant comme avec les autres (bon, mis à part Muro-chin, Mido-chin et Aka-chin... Il n'arrivait pas avec eux).

En plus, Kiyoshi l'avait toujours énervé avec sa niaiserie mais là, on dirait qu'il commençait à le voir d'une autre façon. Teppei eut un petit rire en voyant Murasakibara froncer les sourcils :"Arrête de faire la tête, lui dit-il gentiment en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, nous allons faire une omelette sucrée, qu'en dis-tu?

\- Je faisais pas la tête, grogna Atsushi en rougissant légèrement, et arrête de me toucher comme ça." Le joueur de Yousen comprit enfin pourquoi Kuro-chin était énervé quand il lui faisait ça. Son ventre gargouilla. "J'ai la dalle maintenant.

\- Dans ce cas, allons dans la cuisine." Teppei se mit à sourire quand il sentit la main de Murasakibara serrer la sienne tandis qu'ils se rendirent dans la cuisine. Sa compagnie lui faisait de plus en plus chaud au coeur. Déjà au collège, malgré le fait que ce dernier l'eut rabaissé devant son équipe, Teppei n'était jamais parvenu à le détester..."Brrrr."

Son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer au moment où Murasakibara et lui venaient de terminer de battre les oeufs. Encore?, pensa-t-il avec lassitude en regardant l'écran u e fois qu'il l'eut sorti de la poche de son jogging. Il supprima le message sous l'oeil intrigué du plus grand. "Ce n'est rien, rassura ensuite Teppei en voyant Murasakibara arquer un sourcil, finissons de faire cette omelette."

La pluie tombait de nouveau depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine pour son grand déplaisir. "On étendra le linge à l'intérieur après avoir fini de manger, d'accord?

\- Pas envie, maugréa Atsushi en faisant cuire l'omelette pendant que Kiyoshi était parti mettre les couverts, je préfère pioncer.

\- Ah, c'est dommage ça, fit le brun avec une mine déconfite, je comptais aller au conbini acheter des paquets de chips en édition limitée pour te remercier après. Bon ben, tant pis, termina-t-il avec un soupir.

\- Je vais faire le linge avec toi, marmonna ensuite Murasakibara après un très court silence, tu fais chier, Kiyoshi."

Teppei lui répondit encore par un de ses foutus sourires qui faisaient battre son coeur anormalement. Pourquoi il était comme ça, bon sang? Le gargouillis de son ventre le fit se focaliser plutôt sur son but premier à savoir finir de préparer son petit dèj' pour mieux le bouffer.

Le reste de la matinée fut plutôt calme. Comme promis, Kiyoshi avait été fidèle à sa parole et était parti acheter un paquet de chips sucrées-salées aromatisées au caramel une fois le petit déjeûner fini et le linge étendu dans la buanderie. Atsushi dégusta le paquet avec délice en regardant la pluie tomber dans le jardin depuis le perron.

Il avait remarqué que des choses clochaient chez Kiyoshi : tout d'abord, le pivot de Yosen avait vu le brun se cloitrer dans une pièce fermée non loin de sa chambre après qu'ils eurent fini le linge. Ensuite, quand ce dernier était sur le point de partir au conbini pour lui acheter ce qu'il lui avait promis, Atsushi l'avait bien vu depuis l'entrée en train de déchirer une lettre une fois le courrier vérifié dans la boite.

Bizarre.

Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de ses réflexions.

Kiyoshi se tenait debout à coté de lui en contemplant le temps pluvieux avec son éternel sourire benêt qui commençait à l'agacer avec cette sensation étrange qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. J'ai de la fièvre ou quoi? "J'espère qu'il fait beau à Atami, déclara-t-il avant de s'asseoir à coté du plus grand, mais je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter là-dessus. Je pense que j'aurais reçu un message sinon.

\- Tu m'as dit que ta famille était partie en vacances, c'est ça?"

Teppei fut étonné de l'entendre poser cette question. "Ils sont gagné le gros lot à une loterie qui était un voyage à Atami, expliqua-t-il alors, donc je leur ai proposé d'y aller en couple plutôt que de me donner les tickets. Ils sortent rarement alors autant qu'ils en profitent." Une lueur triste apparut dans ses prunelles marrons, une lueur qu'Atsushi eut envie de faire disparaitre. Un sentiment de culpabilité le prit au coeur au moment où le souvenir de leur match lors de la Winter Cup lui revint en mémoire.

Kiyoshi avait eu ce même regard désespéré. A Teiko aussi maintenant qu'il s'en rappelait.

Il regarda ensuite le genou bandé du brun en se remémorant qu'il boitait lorsqu'il l'avait ramené chez lui avant-hier... Et dire qu'il l'avait forcé à aller au conbini suite à un de ses caprices...

...J'ai vraiment été un connard.

Teppei eut un léger sursaut lorsque Murasakibara posa la tête sur son épaule tout en fermant les yeux. "Ton genou, il va bien?, demanda-t-il d'un ton penaud.

Inutile de dire que le numéro 7 de Seirin fut plus que surpris de sa question. Murasakibara s'interesse à moi, maintenant? Ça lui donnait un semblant d'espoir de nouer une relation amicale avec lui. Oui amicale, il ne valait mieux pas en attendre plus."Oui, ça va. Pourquoi?

\- Pour rien, répondit Atsushi d'un ton bougon en rougissant légèrement.

Teppei réprima un petit rire et laissa doucement courir ses doigts dans les longues mèches violines du plus grand en anticipant déjà le rejet qu'il allait recevoir de la part de ce dernier. Toutefois, Murasakibara ne dit mot mais il soupira de bien-être. Le brun considéra alors sa réaction comme un encouragement et laissa errer sa main dans les cheveux un peu humides.

Ils restèrent là à contempler silencieusement la pluie tout en profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre.

Atsushi se sentit bien comme ça et voulut secrètement que cet instant ne se termine pas.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à regarder la télévision ou à paresser dans la maison, la chaleur humide de la saison des pluies les épuisant plus qu'autre chose. Teppei rassura Riko et Kuroko au téléphone une fois la nuit tombée en leur disant que tout se passait bien. Il y avait bien eu encore un message d'intimidation mais le brun l'avait effacé comme à son habitude.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire face au coupable de ces harcèlements tôt ou tard mais Murasakibara était sa priorité maintenant. Ce dernier était en train de lui donner des cours de cuisine piur le diner en ce moment même donc il préféra de ne pas y penser. "Voilà, tu arrives à bien faire le bouillon, le complimenta-t-il d'ailleurs, il faut mettre les légumes coupés dedans maintenant. On va laisser cuire, comme ça, je te montre comment faire sauter le riz."

Teppei ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant combien Murasakibara était appliqué à cet instant. Il put même déceler une petite étincelle dans ses prunelles violettes d'habitude si déphasées. Qu'il est mignon. "D'accord, dit Kiyoshi en plongeant les légumes coupés en dés comme Atsushi lui avait indiqué, j'étais en train de réfléchir à un truc. Et si on faisait un gâteau tous les deux demain?"

Le pivot de Seirin eut l'impression d'avoir offert à Murasakibara le plus beau cadeau de Noël de sa vie. Vraiment adorable. "Pour de vrai?

\- Si je te le dis, renchérit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, nous irons au conbini acheter les ingrédients et tu me montreras comment faire comme ça." Je ferai la surprise pour mes grands-parents.

\- D'accord Kiyoshi, accepta Atsushi d'un ton étrangement enthousiaste venant de lui.

Teppei s'efforça de ne pas le caliner en se focalisant plus sur les directives de Murasakibara. C'était devenu de plus en plus difficile pour lui de ne pas témoigner son affection grandissante à son égard.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de manger, le brun fit la vaisselle en laissant Murasakibara prendre son bain. Il en profita pour envoyer un message à Himuro pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter quand un autre texto apparut sur son écran.

"Comme tu m'ignores, je ferai bientôt une visite surprise. Prépare-toi à en baver."

"Ce n'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-il en effaçant la menace. Sa patience commençait à être mise à l'épreuve. Bon, Murasakibara sera certainement parti quand il viendra. Je ne veux pas le mêler à ça. Le brun acheva ce qu'il était en train de faire en rinçant les derniers couverts puis se réfugia dans sa chambre où il fit son futon. Teppei's'allongea ensuite dedans en poussant un profond soupir. Il avait toujours été du genre à privilégier les qualités d'une personne plutôt que ses défauts. Pourtant, à cet instant, une bouffée de colère l'envahit.

Non, c'est ce qu'il souhaite, se reprit-il en essuyant du revers de la main les larmes de frustration qui menacèrent de couler. Teppei se calma en fermant ses paupières. Sa fatigue nerveuse quant à cette situation oppressante fut telle qu'il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, Murasakibara contempla le visage endormi de la personne se trouvant au creux de ses bras. Ne pouvant dormir car il n'avait cessé de penser à ses sentiments déroutants à chaque fois que Kiyoshi lui souriait ou se trouvait près de lui, Atsushi avait cédé à son envie et s'était rendu dans la chambre de ce dernier pour lui en parler une bonne fois pour toutes.

En voyant Teppei assoupi sur son futon, le pivot de Yousen l'avait recouvert d'un drap pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Puis, il l'avait contemplé un moment dans son sommeil avant de prendre la décision de dormir à ses cotés à la vue des traits tendus du visage du brun. Kiyoshi avait eu l'air plus apaisé au moment où il l'eut serré contre lui pour le rassurer.

Il est tout chaud, pensa Atsushi en posant sa main sur la joue du brun, et sa peau est douce aussi. C'était vraiment agréable de l'étreindre aussi, il avait l'impression de lui faire un gros câlin. Les iris violines du plus grand s'attardèrent ensuite sur la bouche de Kiyoshi. Je me demande quel goût elle a... Murasakibara se baissa doucement pour goûter les lèvres à sa portée quand soudain Teppei remua légèrement en ouvrant les yeux. "Que fais-tu là, Murasakibara?, s'enquit celui-ci auprès de lui d'une voix à ma fois surprise et ensommeillée.

\- Je voulais te pqrler et j'ai vu que tu faisais une drole de tête en dormant hier, lui raconta placidement Atsushi en s'écartant de lui, on dirait que tu faisais un cauchemar donc je t'ai fait un calin."

Teppei ne sut s'il devait rire ou lui rendre son calin. En tous cas, il ne nia pas qu'il aimait bien être dans les bras du plus grand. Il se retint de se blottir encore plus contre lui de peur que Murasakibara ne juge ça trop déplacer."C'est gentil, l'encensa-t-il avec un sourire, tu veux que je prépare le petit déjeûner?

\- Non. Je vais le faire, refusa Atsushi en rompant son étreinte à regret, et après on ira au conbini acheter de quoi faire un gateau."

Ça, il ne l'a pas oublié, constata Teppei avec tendresse, Murasakibara est vraiment trognon, ça va me faire un vide quand il va repartir. Il ne restait que quatre jours avant que Himuro viznne le chercher donc autant en profiter un maximum mais avant, il se devait de se rendre dans le sanctuaire pour saluer. Un rituel auquel il ne se dérobait jamais.

Murasakibara, de son coté, commença à mettre le riz dans l'autocuiseur quand il vit Kiyoshi se rendre dans la mystérieuse salle fermée prés de sa chambre. Il mis la machine en marche puis se dirigea dans cette pièce secrète, mû par une grande curiosité.

Ce que découvrit Atsushi le laissa momentanément sans voix.

Kiyoshi était en train d'allumer des batonnets d'encens devant un autel où fut affichée une photo d'un couple tenant un bébé de deux-trois ans. La courte chevelure brune et le sourire déjà jovial ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité. Le brun avait de nouveau ce regard empli de tristesse avant de sourire de nouveau. "Bonjour, papa et maman. Je tiens à vous dire que tout va bien et que je suis prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée avec le sourire, il se tourna ensuite vers Murasakibara en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre, et voici Murasakibara, quelqu'un sur qui je veille pour le moment.

\- B-Bonjour, salua Atsushi d'un ton brusque à cause de la gêne. Il comprit maintenant pourquoi Kiyoshi était si peiné lorsqu'il parlait de sa famille. "Mes parents sont décédés dans un accident alors que j'avais à peine deux ans, raconta-t-il en contemplant la photo, ce sont mes grands-parents qui m'ont élevés depuis. Je te confie que ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir leur rendre la pareille pour le moment et ce voyage à Atami est un peu un cadeau pour eux.

\- Je ne les connais pas mais je ne pense pas que tu sois un poids pour eux, déclara Atsushi, au contraire. Déjà, quand je te vois avec Kuro-chin et les autrex de Seirin, je vois à quel point tu es responsable. Ça m'énerve aussi un peu mais bon."

Teppei remarqua que Murasakibara se mit à détourner son regard, les joues un peu roses, suite à cette déclaration surprenante venant de lui. Ça l'émut profondément. "Merci, Atsushi." L'interessé se sentit rougir encore plus suite à la mention de son nom.

Néanmoins, il se sentit ingrat après cette découverte. Ses parents ne l'avaient jamais rejeté à proprement parler et même si ça l'agaçait qu'ils lui foutent la pression comme ça, le mieux serait de leur en parler. Aprés tout, c'était lui qui avait coupé toute communication en s'enfermant dans sa chambre au moment où ils souhaitaient lui parler. Ceux de Kiyoshi n'étaient plus là pour l'aider, le soutenir et se soucier de lui. "Je vais faire le p'tit déj' et après j'appelle Muro-chin.

\- D'accord, fit Teppei en hochant la tête. A la base, il n'avait pas voulu que Murasakibara découvre qu'il était orphelin et encore moins lui faire la morale à ce propos. Tout comme lui, Atsushi était encore à un stade où il se cherchait.

Or, si lui-même voyait son avenir se dessiner au fil de ses décisions, le pivot de Seirin savait que Murasakibara ne faisait qu'exquisser le sien mais ce n'était pas un mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite et fin bientôt... Bien que je ne trouve pas la fic très réussie mais enfin bon, je vais faire de mon mieux pour la clore. A bientôt :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour voici la suite et fin (un peu baclée). Merci kama-chan59 de ta review :) Bonne lecture. :)

Comme il s'était convenu, Atsushi appela Muro-chin après avoir mangé son petit déjeûner. "Tiens, Atsushi, fit ce dernier sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tu ne me fais plus la tête?

\- Je boudais pas, gronda Murasakibara, mais je voulais te dire pardon pour... Voilà quoi.

\- Moi non plus je n'aurais pas du trop insister et essayer de te comprendre, déclara Tatsuya de l'autre coté du combiné, ça se passe bien avec Kiyoshi?

\- Ouais, il est sympa, répondit Atsushi avec desinvolture, je lui apprends à faire à manger aussi. Au fait, il y a juste des choses bizarres : à chaque fois qu'il sourit, j'ai chaud et j'ai le coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure... Et j'ai aussi envie de lui faire des calins maintenant. Je me demande ce qu'il m'arrive, ronchonna-t-il en se grattant la tête, les sourcils froncés.

Il y eut un petit rire amusé suivi d'une question qui lui fit l'effet d'un déclic. "Tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux, par hasard?" Amoureux? Alors, c'est pour ça que je suis comme ça? Etrangement, ça ne l'étonna pas et puis il se surprit à apprécier ce nouveau sentiment. "On dirait bien oui. Merci de me l'avoir dit Muro-chin.

\- Pas de quoi mais il ne faut pas que tu forces Kiyoshi, d'accord? De toute façon, on se revoit à la fin de la semaine. Je t'achèterai tes bonbons préférés pour l'occasion.

\- Merci Muro-chin, remercia de nouveau Atsushi, à plus."

Tatsuya raccrocha en souriant. Kiyoshi avait l'air de bien veiller sur son camarade, cependant, son absence dans l'équipe provoquait quand même un vide. Le nouveau capitaine de Yosen se concentra donc sur les diverses tactiques énoncées par Araki-san. Au moins, le fait qu'Atsushi ne fut pas là permettrait à leurs coéquipiers de se concentrer davantage sur leurs points forts et l'équipe n'en serait que plus forte à son retour.

Pendant ce temps, Teppei s'était vêtu pour sortir et patienta pendant qu'Atsushi en faisait de même. Il lui avait passé quelques uns de ses propres vêtements bien que ceux-ci furent un peu petits pour lui. "C'est bon, je suis prêt, dit Murasakibara en sortant de la chambre des invités.

Le brun lui adressa un petit sourire avant qu'ils n'aillent à l'entrée mettre leurs chaussures et prendre chacun un parapluie. Ils quittèrent ensuite la maison en découvriant que l'averse s'était calmée. "Tant mieux, fit Teppei en admirant le ciel bleu, on va en profi... ter?". Atsushi venait de lui prendre la main. "Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Non, j'avais juste envie de prendre la main, répondit Atsushi en serrant possessivement la main de Teppei, comme ça, on se quittera pas.

\- Tu devrais plutôt le faire avec quelqu'un que tu apprécies vraiment, lui dit alors le brun en tentant de la lâcher.

\- C'est justement parce que je t'aime que je fais ça, Teppei, insista Atsushi en renforçant sa prise, quand je suis avec toi, je n'arrête pas d'avoir le coeur qui bat trop vite et je... Je veux te toucher aussi, te faire des calins, des bisous, ce genre de choses. J'ai même failli t'embrasser ce matin quand tu dormais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais comme ça, murmura-t-il enduite en baissant les yeux, mais Muro-chin m'a dit que c'est parce que je suis amoureux."

Teppei ne sut comment réagir face à tant de franchise. Il en était heureux car Atsushi et lui partageaient les mêmes sentiments mais... Ouh là, je suis hyper gêné d'un coup. Comment y répondre? Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait aucune expérience en la matière. Il était bien sorti avec Riko lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux en seconde avant qu'il ne décide de rompre en s'apercevant qu'il éprouvait pour elle plus une sorte d'amitié amoureuse que de l'amour à proprement parler.

D'ailleurs ça n'avait aucunement gêné la coach vu qu'elle avait éprouvé la même chose pour lui et que son coeur battait davantage pour Hyûga. Le capitaine et elle étaient ensemble maintenant. Il avait aussi eu quelques relations brèves avec des garçons lors de sa dernière année à Shouei mais... Non, c'était bien la première qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi tendre et d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un.

Atsushi semblait attendre sa réponse. "Atsushi... Nous en reparlerons une fois les courses faites, déclara-t-il en gardant la main dans la sienne, ne fais pas cette tête, poursuivit-il en le voyant bouder, c'est juste qu'on ne va pas s'embrasser en pleine rue, c'est tout."

Il attira ensuite le pivot de Yosen à lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :"Sache que je t'aime et que je suis heureux que ce soit réciproque." Teppei lui offrit ensuite un bref et furtif baiser sur la joue avant qu'ils ne partent tous deux faire les courses. Atsushi se sentit alors encore plus comblé que si on lui avait offert un énorme sac de sucreries.

Une fois les ingrédients achetés, le couple retourna dans la maison des Kiyoshi où ils préparèrent deux gateaux en amoureux, un pour eux et un autre pour ses grands-parents, Atsushi prenant un malin plaisir de caliner Teppei tout en montrant comment pétrir la pâte ou bien le brun faisant goûter le glaçage au chocolat à son cadet. Une fois les deux gateaux préparés, Kiyoshi en posa ensuite un dans la salle à manger une fois celui-ci fini et en servit une part à Atsushi. "Nous l'avons bien réussi, on dirait, constata enfin Teppei pendant qu'ils le dégustèrent, la génoise est parfaite.

\- Mmmmh gmmgfmh, fit Atsushi la bouche pleine en hochant la tête, des bouts de gâteau éparpillées autour de sa bouche. Kiyoshi essuya du pouce les petites miettes présentes sur les commissures de ses lèvres, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. "Tu en as mis partout."

Sauf qu'Atsushi lui prit le poignet en avalant la part de gâteau qu'il était en train de manger. Maintenant que Teppei lui avait qu'il l'aimait lui aussi, il pouvait très bien l'embrasser, non? Il l'attira donc à lui avant de happer ses lèvres, se délectant de la texture ferme et tendre qu'il rencontra. Le brun mit un moment avant de réagir, un peu surpris de la tournure que la situation prenait. Il savait Atsushi très impulsif et surtout instinctif mais le baiser en lui même fut plutôt doux, pas imposant.

Teppei ferma alors les yeux et répondit au baiser qui devint plus passionné lorsque la langue d'Atsushi s'invita entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ils savourèrent le goût chocolaté quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se frottèrent sensuellement l'une contre l'autre. Teppei sentit les mains du plus grand descendre sur sa taille pour l'attirer davantage contre lui. Le brun rompit le baiser à la fois par manque de souffle et pour lui proposer :"Allons plutôt dans ma chambre pour continuer." Il n'avait pas mis son futon à aérer aujourd'hui en pensant qu'il y aurait de la pluie.

Atsushi opina de la tête en lui prenant de nouveau le poignet et l'amener dans la chambre du plus vieux. Le baiser de tout à l'heure provoquait en lui un nouveau désir qu'il eut très envie d'assouvir. Ils s'allongèrent sur le futon une fois entrés dans la chambre de Kiyoshi. Le brun eut un soupir enfiévré dès qu'Atsushi s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres tout en laissant courir ses mains sous son t-shirt.

Teppei trouva la chaleur de ses paumes larges et calleuses grisante, la sensation de son corps ferme contre le sien fut des plus agréables et enfin le baiser lui fit de nouveau tourner la tête. Il l'approfondit en passant les mains derrière la nuque du plus grand tout en goûtant encore de sa langue la bouche chaude qui caressait la sienne.

Murasakibara se mit à le dévêtir au fur et à mesure en explorant le torse offert sous lui, soulevant le t-shirt de Kiyoshi afin de lécher la peau tiède en-dessous. Teppei eut un petit gémissement lorsque le pivot de Yosen se mit à passer sa langue sur ses tétons avant de couvrir le ventre plat de baisers moites tout lui en retirant son short et son caleçon. Il le regarda alors se redresser légèrement pour embrasser son genou bandé avec tendresse.

Toutefois, Atsushi stoppa ses caresses et se mit à le fixer en fronçant les sourcils. "C'était bien mais je fais quoi après?, se demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête. Teppei se mit à rire un peu tout en s'attendrissant en pensant combien il était adorable. "Je vais m'occuper du reste, murmura-t-il en se levant pour sortir d'une armoire un tube de lubrifiant. Il l'utilisait des fois quand il se sentait frustré mais là, ça lui serait d'une grande utilité. "Déshabille-toi pendant ce temps, lui suggéra-t-il ensuite en s'allongeant de nouveau sur le futon non sans lui avoir donné un petit baiser sur la joue.

Atsushi hocha la tête et se mit à nu tout en observant Teppei avec confusion pendant que ce dernier enduisit deux de deux doigts avec cette gelée bizarre. Il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'il écarte les jambes ensuite pour en mettre un dans une partie très intime de son anatomie, ni qu'il prendrait son pied avec. Le pivot de Yosen fut transfiguré par ce qu'il voyait. Le brun se touchait doucement, son doigt allait et venait en lui avant d'être rejoint par un deuxième et son visage...

...Teppei lui souriait tendrement pour ensuite se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Voir cette expression éperdue de plaisir lui donnait brusquement envie de lui faire retirer ses doigts pour y mettre autre chose à la place. Atsushi se mit à caresser sa propre virilité afin de se soulager du désir grandissant qui montait en lui. Le pivot de Seirin choisit ce moment pour les enlever et enduire son autre main de lubrifiant dans le but d'en appliquer sur le membre durci d'Atsushi qui eut un cri de surprise. "Comme ça, ce sera plus facile pour toi, chuchota Teppei dont le désir se fit plus pressant, maintenant, vas-y, fit-il en s'allongeant de nouveau.

Atsushi se mit entre ses jambes et le pénétra le plus lentement possible. Le plus grand se surprit à vouloir bouger ses hanches au moment où il ressentit cette chaleur étroite mais il savait que Teppei aurait mal s'il le faisait maintenant. Il se fit donc violence et attendit d'atteindre la garde pour étreindre le brun en chuchotant un petit "Pardon".

\- Tout va bien, le rassura Teppei en lui frottant affectueusement le dos, je ne nie pas que comme ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est un peu douloureux mais j'aime te sentir comme ça."

Une pointe de jalousie piqua le coeur d'Atsushi. "Tu as moins mal?, demanda-t-il en levant la tête vers son amant.

\- Non, la douleur s'est calmée, répondit Teppei quand soudain le plus grand se redressa pour le prendre par les hanches, Atsushi?

\- Je vais te montrer que je suis mieux qu'eux, grogna l'interessé en donnant un coup de rein puissant. Teppei poussa un cri en se rendant compte que son amant venait de toucher son point sensible. Et il continua de le marteler encore et encore, des fois plus lentement, d'autres fois plus profondément, le faisant gémir de plus en plus tandis qu'il en profitait pour dévorer de nouveau le torse de baisers en laissant cette fois-ci des petits suçons par ci, par là.

Le brun eut l'impression d'avoir réveillé la bête avec cette phrase mais il n'en eut cure. Il appréciait même de voir combien Atsushi pouvait être possessif à son égard, aussi passionné. Celui-ci était perdu dans son plaisir en faisant davantage appel à ses instincts. Teppei se contractait de plus en plus autour de lui, ça le rendait fou. Ne pouvant plus tenir, il se mit à toucher la virilité du brun tout en venant en lui dans un râle.

Atsushi vit ensuite la semence de son amant se déverser entre leurs deux ventres et sur sa main avant de s'écrouler doucement sur lui. "Qu'est-ce que c'était bon, s'émerveilla-t-il en se retirant de lui. Il avait trouvé ça encore plus délectable que ses gateaux préférés. "Ça va?, questionna-t-il quand même en prenant Teppei dans ses bras une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint.

Le brun avait un sourire comblé mais ses yeux furent devenus ensommeillés. "Oui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, le tranquilisa Kiyoshi en les recouvrant tous les deux du drap, j'ai beaucoup aimé, merci Atsushi.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, ronchonna Atsushi en lui embrassant le front, t'es idiot des fois."

Teppei eut un petit rire en le voyant rougir avec embarras mais la douceur de l'étreinte et la chaleur des bras d'Atsushi le firent vite sombrer dans le sommeil. Le plus grand en fit de même avant d'être réveillé quelques heures plus tard par un bruit étrange. Quelqu'un avait l'air de cogner à la porte mais à cause du son de la pluie qui s'était remise à tomber entre temps, il l'entendit à peine.

Le pivot de Yosen se leva quand même en veillant à ne pas déranger Teppei qui continuait de dormir tranquillement. Il enfila son caleçon puis se dirigea vers l'entrée où il entendit crier :"Ouvre Kiyoshi, ça ne sert à rien de rester planqué chez toi!" Atsushi reconnut cette voix entre milles. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Teppei, Hanamiya?, maugréa-t-il ensuite en ouvrant brutalement la porte, tu saoules à crier comme ça."

Makoto était étonné de voir Murasakibara ici. Tout d'abord parce qu'il vivait à Akita normalement en ensuite... Il est pote avec Kiyoshi, maintenant? On aura tout vu. Cependant, le capitaine de Kirisaki comprit vite la situation en s'apercevant de sa... "tenue". "Vous couchez ensemble?, s'enquit-il d'un ton moqueur, tu es tombé bien bas.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?, rétorqua Atsushi en le fusillant du regard, les types comme toi me filent la gerbe mais je veux quand même savoir qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici.

-C'est simple, déclara Makoto en haussant les épaules, je suis venu voir Kiyoshi en personne vu qu'il ne répond ni à mes lettres, ni à mes messages. Après tout, j'ai remarqué qu'il était seul, ces temps-ci donc je voulais lui tenir un peu compagnie, poursuivit-il avec un rictus pervers, ça fait depuis des mois que je passe devant chez lui pour l'observer mais voilà, il ne le remarque pas..." Il fut coupé par Atsushi qui le souvela par le col du son t-shirt. "Dégage, le menaça le pivot de Yosen d'une voix froide, et je te conseille de ne plus revenir ici, est-ce clair?"

Makoto le toisa avec dédain avant de lui tirer la langue :"Sauf que tu ne seras pas toujours là pour le protéger, Murasakibara." Atsushi le lacha brutalement pendant qu'il était parti dans un fou rire. Hanamiya avait raison, il ne serait pas toujours auprès de Teppei. "Peut-être mais Teppei n'est pas seul et il peut très bien appeler la police s'il le souhaite. Il est juste trop gentil."

Atsushi savait que si l'équipe de Seirin était au courant de ce qui se tramait, Hanamiya en prendrait pour son grade, surtout de la part de Hyûga et Kagami. Toutefois, plus il le voyait en train de le narguet, plus il eut envie de lui casser la figure. "Casse-toi de là, grogna-t-il en serrant les poings, ou sinon...

\- Ça va, ça va, je m'en vais, le coupa Hanamiya en levant les mains en signe de reddition, mais ce n'est que partie remise, hein?"

Atsushi le regarda se lever et partir sous l'averse. Comme il était sous le seuil, il n'était pas trempé mais... Il devait discuter avec Teppei. "Que se passe-t-il, Atsushi?, lui demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier derrière lui. Le plus grand se retourna et le vit debout en train de se frotter les yeux. Même s'il le trouvait mignon, Atsushi voulut tirer cette histoire au clair. "Il faut qu'on parle, répliqua-t-il en fermant la porte d'entrée, je viens de voir Hanamiya."

Teppei se rembrunit à la mention de ce nom. Il prit la main d'Atsushi et le mena dans le salon où ils s'assirent sur le tatami, Teppei posant sa tête sur l'épaule du géant. "Il me harcèle depuis maintenant quelques mois, lui expliqua-t-il d'un ton las, je comptais n'en parler à personne pour éviter de plus grands problèmes mais...

-... La prochaine fois qu'il fait ça, tu appelles la police, l'interrompit Atsushi en lui serrant la main, je ne serai pas là pour te protéger et..." Il baissa les yeux par frustration. "Je ne supporterai pas qu'il te fasse quelque chose. Parles-en à tes grands-parents et à tes potes de Seirin aussi, à Kagami et Kuro-chin. Tu ne dois pas supporter ça tout seul." Il tiqua de la langue. "Ça, ça m'énerve chez toi. Tu es toujours gentil à vouloir protéger tout le monde sauf toi."

Les lèvres de Teppei esquissèrent un sourire. Riko et Hyûga lui avaient aussi reproché ça maintes fois. Néanmoins, Atsushi avait raison sur ce point. "Je suis désolé de te causer du souci, s'excusa-t-il, et ça me touche que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi.

\- C'est normal, je t'aime, ronchonna Atsushi en faisant une petite moue. Il caressa ensuite d'une main les courtes mèches brunes comme Teppei l'avait fait pour lui la veille. "Je t'aime aussi, Atsushi, entendit-il murmurer contre lui.

Rien que ces mots le rendirent heureux.

Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de la semaine en couple jusqu'à ce que Himuro vienne chercher Atsushi comme convenu. Teppei le salua en lui donnant son numéro de téléphone et sous les remerciements du noiraud qui fut content de voir son coéquipier de meilleure humeur. Le départ d'Atsushi lui fit l'effet d'un pincement au coeur mais ce n'était qu'un au revoir au fond.

Atsushi fixa un moment son téléphone avant de se mettre en route vers le gymnase en compagnie de Muro-chin. "Je voulais te dire merci, Muro-chin, le remercia-t-il sur le chemin sous l'oeil étonné de son ami.

\- Ah bon? Pourquoi?, lui demanda-t-il. Il fut encore plus surpris de le voir sourire.

\- Parce que grace à ton conseil, j'ai goûté à quelque chose plus sucré et délicieux que le miel."

L'amour d'un coeur tendre à la volonté aussi dure que de l'acier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour cette fic, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout et malgré les retards. Je compte continuer un peu Cutie Pie et Always My Hero avant de faire les requêtes (je les ai gardé en notes, par contre, je n'ai pas toutes les indications, désolée.). Pour les OS, je ferai les trois restants des tribulations de Terushima et celle TsukiHina pour Les petites vignettes. A bientôt. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou, la suite bientôt. A bientôt. :)


End file.
